1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display, and particularly to a power saving display.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic display device (such as a mobile phone or e-book) is generally provided with a backlight module, but if the backlight module is turned off, user cannot see the display. Therefore, the backlight module must remain turned on all the time, which consumes a large amount of power.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an effective power saving display.